


Sexts

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel gets a bit bored and horny and starts texting Ray during work. Big mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexts

**-what are you doing?**

_-are you seriously asking that?_

**-ok I know you’re working but like are you busy?**

_-not really. What’s up?_

**-well I was going through our old texts and I saw that pic you sent me last week. The one with you on your knees and... yeah. So you can guess what happened.**

_\- you got hard? You fuckin perv. I can't believe you seriously got hard at work. again._

**::new picture from Joel::**

_\- did you seriously just send me a dick pic?_

**\- shut up. You know you want it.**

_\- maybe. Maybe I want it in my mouth. Your fat cock pressing against my lips, smearing them with precome as you force me to open up. Taking you in and desperately sucking like the slut I am. My lips apart and my tongue curling around your head, dipping in the slit and flicking inside._

**-…Jesus ray**

_\- that’s what you’ll be whimpering as I deep throat you, clutching your hips in a frantic attempt to get you in farther. I want to taste you on my tongue, down my throat. I'll take you in all the way to the base, breathing in and reveling in your scent, your pubes tickling my nose as I suckle your cock desperately._

**-Are you actually doing any work today?**

_\- rendering a vid rn so not really. Anyway, though I love to have you in my mouth there’s somewhere else I’d want your cock. I want you to fuck me, press me up against the wall and pound into me as I cling to you, a whimpering horny mess. You’ll bite at my neck and growl dirty things into my ear, call me your little whore and threaten to show my slutty self to everyone, until I lose all control and come. You’ll keep fucking me until you come too, filling me up inside and making me gasp your name._

**\- ray you better stop**

_\- just getting started. After you fuck me against the wall, you pick me up and take me to the bathroom, the two of us getting in the shower together. You lovingly help me clean up but all the attention to my ass gets me hard again after a while._

**\- ray! Stop!**

_\- at some point you stop washing me, fingering me slowly, quickening as I start to moan and whimper. You turn me around and kiss down my stiffening cock, the sensation making me tremble under you. You open your mouth and -_

Ray’s fingers still as Joel bursts into the room, all the hunters’ heads shooting up and looking at him. The man was red faced and if you had the right angle you could see the tent in his black slacks. He rushed in and grabbed Ray’s hand, dragging him out of the room and off somewhere private.

Gavin leaned over and shut the door, the hunters turning back to their work. After a minute Geoff sighed, sitting back, glancing at the forgotten phone on Ray's desk. “I gotta take that fucking phone away from one of them. Second time this week."


End file.
